Drowning
by onceuponafangirlslove
Summary: Logan is drowning. Whoever is drowning him is the only one that can save him. Based off the song Drowning by the backstreet boys. One-shot. I promise the story is better than the summary.


**This is my first story. Please don't hate on it because I am an amateur.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Drowning. That's what was happening. Logan Henderson was drowning. Not in water. He was perfectly dry. Logan was drowning in love. Her love. He only realized it a few minutes ago. He couldn't imagine life without her love. And even forever with her always being by his side, still doesn't seem like it would be long enough.

He could ever stop thinking about her. She was always on his mind. Every time he thought about her or talked to her or saw her, she just poured more gallons of love on him.

They had been best friend for two years and only been dating for one month and five days. To him it was love at first sight. But he never told her. She was his life. She is what kept him alive. Not that he was depressed or anything. He just feels like without her his life would be pointless, meaningless, like there would be no reason for, well, him.

He was on the Big Time Rush tour bus. Drowning in love. She just spent a week on tour with the four boys. And now she was on a plane back to Illinois. Probably oblivious to what she is doing to him at this very moment. Leaving him breathless. He won't get to see her for another month. Then its summer vacation and she will be with them until the tour is over.

He met her at a mall and something about her had caught his eye. He could remember the day perfectly.

~~Flashback~~

All four guys were laughing at something Kendall said. He saw the time. 4 o'clock. Time to go. He turned around and standing fifteen feet away was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He wanted to walk up to her and talk but he was too nervous. It was a strange feeling because he never got nervous. Especially while talking to girls. His heart was screaming SHES THE ONE GO TALK TO HER.

Did he go talk to her? Hecks-to-the-no. And he never would have if James hadn't caught him staring at her. He forced Logan to go talk to her. They finally got over to her and James started talking to her friend who he was obviously interested in. in the meantime Logan and the gorgeous creation before him just stood awkwardly.

He finally got the courage to speak and he regretted what he said the moment it came out. He said "So, do you come here often?" Ouch he mentally slapped himself. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world. She just giggled. Gosh he loved to see her laugh. Even if it was at him. And wow she had an illuminating sparkle in her eye the lit up the whole room.

After that they exchanged numbers and had to leave. It hurt his heart to be leaving her side so soon.

~~End of Flashback~~

Ever since then they talked everyday and Logan couldn't get enough. Every time he saw her his heart skipped a beat, until he finally got the courage to ask her out. She said "Its about time, I've had a crush on you since the day we met!" Logan never felt happier then he did at that moment. Although he did slightly regret not asking her out sooner.

They haven't kissed yet, but Logan dreams about the day it will happen. If her kiss is as good as he dreams it will be, he might explode with happiness when it happens. Just their hugs are overwhelmingly paralyzing. When they hug he goes weak. His body becomes like jelly, knees shaky, blurred vision, the room spinning furiously.

Butterflies take over his body, as if there was one more inside him he would just lift off the ground like he was Peter Pan. His palms are way past clammy, they are sweaty as ever. The list goes on and on but he still can't get enough. He loves those feelings.

She never wants to make the other guys feel left out or like she's stealing Logan from them. They rarely go on a date alone unless the guys insist. She says we spend enough time alone on the bus but he can see in her eyes she doesn't really think that.

She was everything you would want in a girl. A stunning smile, a contagious laugh and one of the greatest senses of humor anyone could have.

She almost never got offended. He remembered one time a fan that loved him walked up to her and said "Why would Logan love you? I mean has he ever looked at you? You're so hideous and fat and you have zits all over your face."

She responded with "And why would Logan love you? Your shallow, only care about outward appearances and your jealous over a person you don't even know. If your going to date someone like him you have to understand there are a million other girls that also love him. If you can't understand that then you will probably end up getting into lots of fights and ruin that pretty face of yours. And we don't want that to happen because it's the only thing you have to attract attention."

She didn't care what people thought of her. She knew she was one of a kind and she embraced it.

Then there was the fact that she was GORGEOUS. The way her brown hair perfectly outlined her face and the blueness of her eyes took his breath away and left him feeling like he was drowning. She hated her freckles but Logan loved them. The unique pattern made her even more special.

She wasn't exactly skinny, but to Logan that made her even more real because she wasn't afraid to eat a brownie with cheese. Yes, a brownie with cheese, one of her favorite snacks but Logan found that adorable and he didn't know why.

Her flawless voice was music to his ears. When she talked it sounded like the angels in heaven were singing to him. It leaves him in his own little world. A place he created just for him and her.

The guys say he is a lot different when she is gone. They say he has a lot of mood swings. One minute he could be spacey and out of it, then she calls him and ten minutes later he is ecstatic and dancing around while shout/singing to She's Everything by Brad Paisley.

The funny thing is Logan didn't like country music before he met her. Then he discovered it was her favorite genera of music. He started listening to it more and realized country music had some of the sweetest and cutest love songs he has ever heard. He sings them to her when she is having a bad day or it feels like the right time.

He must be in really deep thought because it sounds like someone is calling him. Wait… someone is calling him.

"James?"

"Finally. Logan I've been saying your name for like two minutes." James said.

"Oh sorry" Logan apologized.

"It's alright. You were thinking about her again weren't you?"

"Yeah I already can't get her off my mind. I think I'm in love with her. Like legit in love."

"You know her plane left like an hour ago right?"

"Yeah but I really miss her already." Logan put the emphasis on really.

"Then the next four weeks is going to be really rough."

"I know I am going to call her everyday."

"Good if you need anything we'll be here for you."

With that James walked away leaving Logan to think about his one and only love again.

**Kinda sucky ending dontcha think? Well I had writers block on James' LAST WORDS. As I was starting to write the actual "spoken words" I thought of a really good ending and right as I was going to write it down I forgot it. Sad. I know. It made me angry. Please don't hate on my first creative story.**


End file.
